Blog użytkownika:Gabrines/Miraculous: The Walking Dead
Początek epidemii rozdział 1 MARINETTE Tej nocy nie mogłam zasnąć. Wierciłam się z boku na bok próbując chociaż zamknąć oczy. Nie mogłam. Gdy w końcu mi się to udało obudziły mnie głośne strzały. Na dworze coś się działo. Powoli wstałam z łóżka, serce mocno mi kołatało po nieprzespanej nocy. Podeszłam do okna. Słońce dopiero wschodziło, a ja w oddali ujrzałam strzelanine. Prędko obudziłam Tikki. -Tikki kropkuj-wykrzyknęłam na tyle cicho by nie obudzić rodziców. Otworzyłam okno, a następnie przy pomocy jo-jo dostałam się na miejsce strzelaniny. -Stop! To nie jego wina, to Władca Ciem go opętał!-krzyknęłam zrozpaczona. Wtedy ujarzałam, że mężczyźnie, w którego strzelają nic nie jest. Na moich oczach dostał z 5 strzałów w brzuch, ale on nadal stał. Tylko, że stał ta jakąś chwiejnie. Wyglądało to tak jakby już nie żył, ale jednak posiadał jakąś cząstke życia w sobie. -Biedronko, on nie jest pod wpływem akumy...-powiedział jeden z policjantów. Wtedy rozległ się ostatni strzał. Jeden z mundurowych strzeli temu mężczyźnie prosto w głowę, a następie opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Zbierało mi się na płacz, widząc to jeden z policjantów zawołał mnie. -Jak mogliście zabić człowiek, bez powodu?! No jak?!-po policzkach zaczęły mi spływać łzy. -Właśnie chodzi o to, że to już nie jest człowiek. On już tak jakby nie żyje...-powiedział policjant, a następnie zmarszczył brwi- Chodzi o to, że niewiadomo skąd wziął się jakiś wirus, który zostaje przeniesiony przez ugryzienie zainfekowanej osoby. Osoba taka umiera, a następnie ożywa, ale już nie jako człowiek...ona ożywa jako zombie....-nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Teraz po moich policzkach leciały strumienie łez. Jak najszybciej mogłam wróciłam do domu, aby poinformować o tym rodziców. Gdy byłam już w domu szybko zamieniłam się spowrotem w Marinette i zbiegłam na dół. Opowiedziałam o wszystkim rozdzicom pomijając fakt, że dowiedziałam się o tym będąc Biedronką. Na szczęście mi uwierzyli i postanowili odrazu pojechać na zakupy, gdybyśmy przez jakiś czas nie mogli wychodzić z domu. Nie tracąc czasu zadzwoniłam do Aly'y, jednak nie mogłam się do niej dodzwonić. Dzwoniłam tak jeszcze kilka razy, ale dalej nie mogłam się dodzwonić. Postanowiłam nie tracić czasu i pobiec do jej domu. Szybko wzięłam torebkę, w której znajdowała się Tikki i wybiegłam z domu. Po drodzę natknęłam się na paru ugryzionych ludzi i szczerze im współczułam. Gdy wreszcie dotarłam do mieszkania Aly'y poczułam delikatną ulgę. Lekko zapukałam do drzwi, a chwilę później stała przedemną Alya, jednak coś było nie tak. Moja przyjaciółka była cała we łzach. -Co się stało?-zaytałam zaniepokojona. -Moja mama...ona....jest poważnie chora....-powiedziała z trudem Alya, choć słyszałam, że głos jej się łamał. Powoli weszłam do środka,a Alya poszłam do wołającej ją mamy. Poszłam za nią. Jej mama wyglądała naprawdę źle. Była mocno rozpalona, a z jej czoła spływały krople potu, była również bardzo blada. Jednak w tym momencie zobaczyłam coś co mnie przeraziło. Na jej ramieniu znajdowało się ugryzienie zombie. Nie było już dla niej szansy. Wtedy straciła również przytomność. -Słuchaj Alya...nie wiem jak to powiedzieć...ale...ale twoja mama...nie przeyżyje-powiedziałam to z wielkim trudem. Na twarzy mojej przyjaciółki pojawiło się zaskoczenie, które po chwili zastąpił smutek. Po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać potoki łez. -Ona przeżyje...musi...-odpowiedziała. Następnie wszystko jej wytłumaczyłam. Gdy skończyłam stało się coś strasznego....Mama Aly'y ożyła, ale była już jedym z tych potworów. Prędko odsunęłam moją przyjaciółkę, a następnie wzięłam to co było pod ręką, czyli młotek. Zaczęłam ją nim uderzać, jednak ona dalej "żyła". Dodatkowo Alya darła się co jeszcze bardziej zwracało jej uwagę. W końcu przypomniałam sobie sytuację z rana kiedy to jeden z policjantów strzelił zombiakowi w głowę. Postanowiłam zrobić to samo, tyle że nie miałam pistoletu tylko młotek. Zaczęłam uderzać z całej siły w jej głowę. Raz prawie mnie ugryzła, ale udało mi się. Matka Aly'y leżała już w 100% martwa na podłodzę. Moja przyjaciółka strasznie płakała, więc ją przytuliłam. Następnie powiedziałam jej, żeby wzięła to co będzie jej potrzebne i poszła do nas. Po niecałej godzinie była już spakowana. Jeszcze raz przytuliłam zapłakaną Alye i razem poszłyśmy w stronę mojego domu. PISZCIE LUDZIE CZY WAM SIĘ TO PODOBAŁO, BO NIE WIEM CZY PISAĆ NEXTA XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania